Lott Dod
Lott Dod is a Neimoidian senator and member of the Trade Federation that represents Neimoidia and the Federation in the Galactic Senate. Biography During the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo, Queen Amidala traveled to Coruscant to plead her case before the Senate for help. Senator Palpatine spoke in the Senate of the invasion and blamed the entire situation on the oppression of the Trade Federation. Lott Dod later approached the rotunda in his senate pod and openly objected to the senator's statements but what was told to remain silent so Palpatine could finish his opening statement. Queen Amidala then spoke and tried to tell Naboo's situation but was interrupted by Lott Dod who objected and said there was no proof. Clone Wars Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, in 22 BBY, there was a serious incident, as Lott Dod flew during a Speederunglücks against a Wassersilo.Thereby he was seriously injured and treated in a hospital. Even as he is after a successful therapy and surgery in recovered, he already started its work again. He was outraged when the –Senator Orn Free Taa during the performancea thoughtless joke about Dods speeder accident made, whereupon the senator publicly apologized to him. As it a skirmish between a Republican ship and droid starfighters surrounded the shortly after came, theTrade Federation before Aqualish to supply them with weapons and war materials.Lott Dod responded immediately with a statement from the hospital in which he rejected the suggestions as false and outrageous. As contacts the Trade Federation to the Confederacy of Independent Systems were revealed and the Clone Wars broke out, Dod continued to try to assert the innocence of the company , Though Nute Gunray and many other Neimoidians to the separatists had defected . Lott Dods distancing to Gunray and the separatists gave him and the Trade Federation ultimately still a place in the Galactic Senate, so this was still present when voting and decisions. Despite everything, many senators Dod and the Trade Federation were skeptical about. As the Pantoria the procedure of the Trade Federation condemned in the Galactic Senate that a blockade on because of unpaid debts Pantora had imposed, they accused Dod and his organization to make the Confederacy of Independent Systems common cause. Dod asserted the neutrality of the Federation and declared that they take only their inherent right to claim, collect debts. Chuchi but succeeded with the Ahsoka Tano to obtain evidence that spoke for a separatist involvement in the blockade Pantoras. They infiltrated itself to the ship of the Trade Federation, where both were attacked by battle droids, under the command of separatis stood. In the Senate with this evidence confronts said Lott Dod, that it was the separatists once again managed to infiltrate the Trade Federation to carry out their interests. Obviously have Sib Canay not acted in accordance with the Federation. Dod announced in the Senate that the blockade on Pantora repealed as compensation and free trade will again possible. Playing Both Sides Another time came Lott Dod outside the Senate in action when he secretly to Cato Nemoidia with Poggle, the representatives of the Geonosian Industries met, the on Geonosis had taken a large droid factory in operation. In his palace hidden, both discussed the further implementation of the plans, with the overflowed Senator from Scipio, Rush Clovis, she supported them in this endeavor. Here, however, Dod displeased that also Padme Amidala was at that time on Cato Neimoidia, which had been invited by Clovis. In reality, however, Amidala worked for the Jedi Council, the Clovis some time suspected to support the Confederacy, a compound which already guessed Dod. To disable it, and to have a means of pressure against Clovis in his hand, which had threatened with financial cuts for the droid, he poisoned the senators at the evening dinner.Nevertheless, Amidala learned of the plans and was a h to ensure that the newly manufactured droid showed. Shortly thereafter, however, the poison unfurled its effect, and after Clovis Padmé had found ill, he handed them over to the care of Anakin Skywalker, who was also mitgereist. Clovis forced with his blaster the antidote from Lott Dod and accompanied the senator and Skywalker to their ship, left behind by the Jedi, however, whereupon Dod and Poggle presented him with some battle droids. When the supply of the planet Ryloth collapsed due to the separatist attacks, the Republic sent to Senator Bail Organa after Toydaria to the reigning king Katuunko to ask to be allowed to use the planet as Umladepunkt for supplies after Ryloth. After this information was intercepted by Confederate ships, sat Count Dooku with Senator Dod in connection to send him back after Toydaria where he should prevent the transport.On Toydaria Dod interrupted negotiations Organa and made it clear Katuunko that the trade relations between the Federation and Toydaria would falter, Toydaria should opt despite its neutrality, to supply the embattled planet. Although Katuunko gave his demands, he concluded secretly made a pact with the Republic and granted them Toydaria as a starting point for the deliveries. After Dod had learned of the supplies to Ryloth, he reacted angrily, but could not provide evidence that underpinned the participation Toydarias the war. 14 Lott Dod, Nix Card and Gume Saam make plans In continuous war, the Senate convened a reinforcement of the clone army to compensate for the heavy losses of the past battles. As several senators, including Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala, voices rallied against the increase in troops and in the debate the impending bankruptcy of the Republic brought to language, Lott Dod opened the Senate that the impending bankruptcy of the Republic be prevented by the proposed law could, as it has been negotiated with the increase of troops and about a law on deregulation of banks. After the meeting was postponed to Dod withdrew and met in the Senate chambers with Card, a representative of the Bankers Association, and the Senator Saam. There he forged with the Muun plans to enforce the requirements in the Senate, however, rejected card to assassinate Amidala from. Instead, they decided that a targeted attack on the part of the separatists on Coruscant should be carried out, as this would be change the mood in the Senate for the troop surge. A short time before the proposal for peace talks was adopted by the confederation, attacked some Infiltration droid to the city planet, so Dod raised his voice to proclaim the middle of the Senate, that the separatist alliance apparently would not be willing to make peace.The stop the senators were indignant enough to approve the law to deregulate the banks. Shortly thereafter, the Senate decided in spite of strong opposition from some senators with a narrow majority for an increase in troops, so that the profits for the Trade Federation and the Bank communities increased. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rich Villains Category:Elitist Category:Anarchist Category:Living Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Mastermind Category:Business Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Poisoner